That Which He Desires
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Ichigo cant sleep one night and Zangetsu, along with Hichigo try to get him to confess his feeling for 'her',but will he,and what will the consequences if he does? RukIgo pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Bleach or any of the characters.

That Which He Desires

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 1: Insomnia

Not being able to sleep, Ichigo laid on his bed, just staring up at the ceiling of his room, hands behind his head. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, when Zangetsu and his Hollow form(A.K.A. Hichigo) appeared in his mind.

"What do you two want now?" Ichigo asked them.

"You need to tell her, Ichigo" Hichigo hissed.

"I agree" Zangetsu added.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You know who and what we are talking about." Zangetsu said.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that." hissed Hichigo.

"I'll do it when I feel like it, and if you don't like it, then get out of my head."

"That's just it" said Zangetsu, "We can't really get off this subject until you start thinking of something else. Or did you forget that we are a part of your mind?"

"I didn't forget that, I just spaced it."

"Rriigghhtt" Hichigo hissed before bursting out laughing.

"Ignore him, Ichigo" Zangetsu said. "There is something important I need to tell you."

"And what would that be?"

"You must tell her how you feel, Ichigo"

"Why?"

"Because, I have a feeling that she's starting to like someone else, and if you don't act quickly, then you might lose all chances of getting her."

"Why do you say that, and why do you even care what I do in the first place?!" a slightly angry Ichigo asked.

"Because I believe it to be the truth, and through your eyes, I've seen her looking at your other classmates."

"Okay, but you're still avoiding one of the questions, so start explaining it already."

"Alright, I'll answer. If you suddenly start on a path towards destruction, then you won't be able to use my powers after a certain point."

That truly got Ichigo's attention. "So, what do you suggest I do?"

"Let me out so I can do whatever I want!" screamed Hichigo, who started laughing insanely.

Zangetsu ignored Hichigo's laughter and started, "Alright, here's what you do…"

AN: sorry for any grammatical errors, but I'm tired, and writing it at 3 in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

That Which He Desires

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 2: Inside The Head Of Ichigo

"Zangetsu, you can't be serious!" Ichigo screamed.

"On the contrary, Ichigo, I am quite serious."

"Ok, so you are being serious, but you can't really expect me to do it!"

"Why not?" Zangetsu asked, obviously expecting Ichigo to say something like that.

"Because, my family needs to see me leave the house, and besides, what about my body?!"

"What about it?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do with it?!"

"After you run out the front door, jump back into your window and then enter your spirit form."

"But I can't jump-"

"You're a Deathgod, Ichigo, you can jump into your window."

"Ok, but what if Rukia talks to thin air(Ichigo in spirit form), in the middle of class!!" a very angry Ichigo yelled.

"Unlike you, she's not stupid Ichigo, she won't say anything unless necessary. If anything, she'll write down her response."

"Who are you calling stupid!!! And did you forget about Uryu and Orihime?! They can see me in my spirit form!!"

"…Oh." was the only answer Ichigo get from Zangetsu. Zangetsu's response made the unusually quiet Hichigo laugh so hard that he cried blood.

"So, Mr. know-it-all-Zangetsu doesn't know everything after all."

Ignoring that, Zangetsu continued, "However, I do have an alternate plan."

"And that would be?"

"Write her a note saying that you need to talk to her after school. Alone."

Ichigo and Hichigo were both struck dumb founded by such a simple(and obvious) plan.

After a few more minutes of jaw-dropping dumb foundedness, Ichigo finally screamed, "Even I could have come with THAT plan!!"

"Zangetsu, I don't really hold you in high regard, but you have just dropped some in how much regard I hold you."

None of them really talked for a while and they all sat thinking in Ichigo's head.

After a while of unbroken silence and thoughts, Zangetsu announced:Ichigo, you should get ready for school, and if you're going to use a plan, pick one now."

Ichigo thought as he got ready. He decided on the second option that Zangetsu had suggested. As he put on his shoes and ran out the door, he was thinking about what he was going to say.

Upon entering the classroom, he approached Rukia and handed her a folded piece of paper that he had written on just moments before. He then went to his own desk, which was n the opposite side of the room from Rukia's desk. before Rukia could ask Ichigo anything, the teacher walked in, and class started.

xxxxxxxxx

After School

She was waiting at the spot he said to meet him, but she didn't see him anywhere, and waited for a little while for him to show up. She turned to leave, but a figure then appeared from out of the shadows that she was then facing.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

AN: a cliffhanger, I know, but I can and will remedy that soon. I just don't know when.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

That Which He Desires

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 3: Confessions

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Rukia…" he whispered, looking as if someone had stepped on his grave.

"I…Ichigo…what are you doing?" she asked, wide eyed, and suddenly paralyzed, not being able to move, and just stared at him as he moved forward and put his arms around her when he was close enough to her.

"Rukia" he whispered next to her ear. "This is tough for me to say, so I'm going to just say it straight out…I…I love you" after he said that, time seemed to stand still(especially to her), and her eyes went even wider than they were. Tears started streaming down her face.

She then raised her arms and put them around his neck, and made him lean down a little so she could whisper in his ear.

"I…I…I love you too" and with that they broke their hug, and pulled each other into a very, very passionate kiss.

At that moment Kon was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Kon yelled, just before he stopped to see Rukia and Ichigo making out.

"Hey, you, the orange haired freak!" Kon yelled trying to tell them that a Hollow was near. They didn't hear him.

"Ow!" Ichigo said into the kiss and looked down. "KON!! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"While you two were making out, Hollows appeared and started chasing me!!" a very pissed Kon yelled.

"Aaahhh….SHUT UP!!!" Ichigo said as he threw the little plushy. He was then forced out his body by Rukia's red spirit glove.

"Dammit, Rukia, you need to warn me before you do that!!" he yelled, then suddenly realizing that he needed to catch up with her, as she was running towards the hollow signal as indicated by her little Hollow detecting cell phone.

AN: I know it could've been a little longer, but, I am making the chapters as long as I feel like making them. Also, some reviews would be good so I know to continue writing and posting chapters for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

That Which He Desires

By: blackdeathmessenger

Chapter 4: Seven Years Later

Looking down at his beautiful daughter, he couldn't help but smile. She looked so much like her mom, except for the long orange hair. He loved just standing there, watching her sleep when he couldn't.

"Ichigo?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

"Hmm?"

"Can't sleep, eh?"

"No, I can't" he said sitting down in a chair by their daughter's bed. Rukia moved forward and then sat in Ichigo's lap, and put her arms around his neck, and they kissed briefly before they turned back to their sleeping daughter.

"Well," Rukia said, "I think I know how I can get you to fall asleep, but we can't do it here."

"Indeed, so let's get going" and with that they let for their own room.

FIN

AN: Cheesy and short, I know, but it's better then not ending it at all. And thank you for those of you who actually bothered to let me know that my work is appreciated.


End file.
